Quinn's Fashion Adventure
by SpongeJess
Summary: Quinn has to do a project for the fashion club. will it be a sucess or will she be humiliated and be kicked out of the fashion club.


Quinn's Fashion Adventure  
*Note* All characters property of MTV.  
  
"Quinn, are you saying I don't deserve to be president of the fashion club?" Sandy questioned angrily. Sandy, Quinn, Tiffany, and Stacy were all sitting in Tiffany's room having a typical fashion club meeting.   
"Oh no Sandy," Quinn said apologetically. "Why would I ever want to do that?"  
"OK then," Sandy continued. "I think as our next fashion club project we should-"  
"Give free makeovers at the mall again?" Stacy interrupted. "I remember when that-"  
"Stacy, may I continue?" Sandy cut in angrily.  
"Sorry, Sandy," Stacy replied sadly.  
"Anyway," Sandy continued. "Since Quinn seems to think she is the leader of the fashion club-"  
"Sandy, I never said that," Quinn said.  
"I think Quinn should decided our next project," Sandy finished.  
"Oh no," Quinn thought. "What if I do something awful? I'd be kicked out of the fashion club forever." Quinn pictured herself thirty years later weighing three hundred pounds, sitting in a reclining chair with a bag of potato chips, and watching Ricki Lake.   
"We will meet again in three days," Sandy said, interrupting Quinn's daydream.  
"But Sandy," Quinn protested. "Normally the fashion club doesn't meet again for another six days."  
"Quinn, is there a problem?" Sandy said, staring at Quinn angrily.  
"No, Sandy," Quinn sighed.  
  
Quinn sat alone in her bed, listening to her radio. She had no idea what she could do as a fashion club project. Nothing she did ever impressed Sandy. Suddenly, Jake walked into the room.  
"Hey honey," Jake said. "What's up?"  
"Oh dad," Quinn sighed. "You wouldn't understand."  
"Give me a shot," Jake begged. "Old Jakey understands everything.  
"Oh I think I hear the doorbell," Quinn interrupted. "Better go get it." Jake was left alone in Quinn's room.  
"I didn't hear a doorbell," Jake thought aloud. "Dammit!"  
  
It was Thursday and Quinn only had one day to come up with something for the fashion club project. Suddenly, it hit her.  
The next day, Quinn was ready to present her project in the mall.   
"Do I look groovy honey?" Jake asked.  
"Whatever dad," Quinn replied. Jake followed Quinn to the upper level of the mall in front of "Frazzle Dazzle"; the store where the fashion club had their weekly exhibit. A crowd had gathered around a small stage in front of the store. As Sandy saw Quinn arriving she started to speak into a microphone.  
"Ladies and gentleman," she began, "with this weeks fashion project, here is Quinn." Quinn dragged Jake up onto the stage.   
"Thank you," Quinn said, as the crowd applauded (Jaime, Jeffie, and Joey clapped the loudest out of everyone. "This week I decided to do my project on my parents." A hush came over the crowd. "I mean if it weren't for them, we wouldn't even be alive." Quinn continued nervously. "And besides, if they force you to go out in public with them, they have to look good, right?" To this, the crowd cheered loudly. "So I have decided to give my dad a makeover. Come here dad," Quinn called. Jake walked up on stage, but no one clapped. "Alright," Quinn began. "I have decided to start with this solid blue polo shirt, from Ralph Lauren. Since my dad has absolutely no good features, this is the way to go."  
"Ha, funny Quinn," Jake said, laughing nervously.  
"And these sunglasses," Quinn said, putting a pair of modern looking sunglasses on Jakes face, "will hide his eyes and make him look not-so-ugly." The makeover continued going pretty well. Quinn insulted almost every one of Jake's features. (Sandy was not there to see it, she claimed to have been sick, but she had actually taken off when the makeover started to become successful.   
Later that night at the dinner table, Quinn was telling Helen about the makeover. "That sounds great honey," Helen said enthusiastically. "It so nice to get your father involved in your life. Teenagers these days just don't have enough appreciation for their parents."  
"Yeah," Quinn said. "And I learned a very valuable lesson today."  
"What's that, honey?" Helen asked, sonding excited.  
"Parents really are good for something."  
THE END  
NOTE My First Daria fan fic. Please R&R.  
  
  



End file.
